Bath sponges and other wet articles are typically transported for travel and use away from home by consumers in a variety of ways. For example, a conventional approach to transporting a sponge involves using a plastic zip lock bag to transport the sponge. Another conventional approach involves transporting a wet sponge wrapped in a bath towel.